heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.16 - You Will Kneel, Part 2 - Aftermath
Pepper Potts has stayed in the communications center as the city started to recover from this most recent attack, coordinating the emergency and rescue vehicles and at the same time making sure all of the costumed individuals that did their best to defend the city aren't left where ever they ended up. She makes sure that any costumed individual found is given medical attention if needed and returned to their team or to any place of their choosing. However, when the cameras locate the black-clad figure with the glowing red accents, Pepper sends a private Stark helicopter to retrieve him and bring him directly to the Tower. She has the hand-picked security guards bring the Spider to the small but surprisingly well-stocked medical area, and meets them there. Her calls to the Baxter have so far gone unanswered, which is another worry, but nothing she can deal with at the moment. Ben slips into the hellicopter without any fuss or argument. He give nods to the team then waits in the vehicle until it lands. When the ride stops Ben looks about waiting tos ee that familiar figure with the firey red hair. Pepper Potts is waiting for Ben when he arrives, and sends the security guards away once the young man is settled on the cot in the medical area. She pulls a small wheeled chair over to sit next to Ben. "I'm ... really only good with neosporin and band-aids. Are you okay?" Only the mask remains of his costume. His ribs are taped up, "Ever been hit by a flying alien coming at you? It kind of feels like a car," and Ben could attest to that because some people did try taking out Spider-Man with a car before. Again the corners of Ben's mouth tug into a smile, "Don't tell anyone about me or him, please." Pepper Potts smiles in that kindly reassuring way that she does when she knows someone is requesitng her trust. "I keep more secrets in a day than most people make phone calls." She hesitates then, and glances toward the ceiling. "JARVIS, don't share any of what is said in this room with anyone. Not even Tony. You do and I'll take a magnet to your processor." "There is no need for threats, Miss Potts. This conversation will remain confidential." "Thank you, JARVIS." Pepper looks at the Spider again. "So. Are you hungry?" Shaking his head no, Ben declines, "I'm too angry. I want to take another shot at those aliens," he says bitterly. Looking at her Ben smiles, "Reed and Sue were gone. I'm the only FF-Rep." Looking to her he says softly, "You did a lot of good out there. A lot of it will go unrecognized. It's sad that the news won't speak of a firey redhead wiring us heroes intel." Pepper Potts shakes her head. "I don't need recognition. I just need..." She breaks off and shakes her head a second time. "JARVIS is continuing to try and reach the Baxter so they can come pick you up." She is quiet for a moment before she asks, "Are you and Peter twins?" She seems to realize what she's said the moment the words are out of her mouth. "You don't have to answer that." "We're related," he says softly and leaving it at that. He looks to the woman, "What's wrong?" Obviously there is something more than the whole alien threat that has her rattled. Sure, it could tie into the alien threat like unveiling a new level of vulnerability. However, it is still hard to tell because Pepper has a good poker face presuambly thanks to her work with Tony Stark. Pepper Potts shakes her head again and stands up from the chair, moving over to a cabinet locked with a numeric keypad. A few quick keytaps and she's got the cabinet open to pull a few pills from a pill bottle. She returns with that and an unopened bottle of water. "Here. For the pain." Shaking his head to the woman, "Don't distract and divert the attention. What's up?" Ben takes the pills and the water but doesn't embibe them. Pepper Potts smiles again, though this time it's clearly one of those polite on the outside only kinds. "It's not important." She sits back down. "Really. It's not." Shaking his head, "No it's not. So what is it?" Ben is really trying to get the information from her. Something had to be up," Ben says softly trying to get her to talk. "C'mon...what is it Pepper? You're starting to get a little shakey and we've been through a lot already. So, say it...I'm not one to judge." Pepper shakes her head as well. "No, really. It's just..." She tries to think fast. What would be truthful sounding enough to get this kid to lay off? There's no way she can admit to anyone that Tony's absence scared her more than anthing else, especially anywhere that JARVIS can hear. After another moment of hesitation, she finally says, "His voice. When he said to evacuate the city. I don't think I've heard anything that, that hopeless before." Yeah. That should work because it's just as true. Ben didn't want to believe it but it sounded legit enough. He nods before slowly picking himself off the bed, "I should go Ma'am...I need the rest of my suit though. Baxter isn't far away and there's others that need me right now," he says his voice filled with regret and lament. For a medical cot it did feel really comfortable to a very sore body. "There are others that can take up the slack for a few hours. You should at least rest while you can, and I'll have the helicopter take you to the Baxter." This at least is truly sincere. Pepper holds out a hand to keep him from standing if she can. "Don't be as stubborn as Tony. Please." "I'm not rushing out so soon. At least not without a lot of back up, I promise," a hand squeeze is given to her. Looking to her, "I'm sorry Tony wasn't there. Wherever he is...I'm sure he's safe," the gesture is a guess. By Ben's calculations Tony is probably on an alien ship somwhere already taken out by the Kryptonians if they saw him as a threat. Maybe that is what has Pepper so spooked. Pepper just nods as Ben guesses pretty close to what's really bothering her, her hand returning the reassuring squeeze. "I know. JARVIS would have told me otherwise." If the AI even knew. "It's so difficult to not worry sometimes, you know?" Smirking underneath the mask, "I'm dating a hero. I've seen her out in riots in the midst of anti-mutant hysteria. She could easily be a target...I can pick up cars like weights...but there I am curled on my couch and afraid. It comes with the territory. However, in my case I've had to learn to find things that keep you going. The reasons that keep you fighting...they're the same reasons that as long as you can help it, you'll come home," he looks back to her, "I'm sure he's fighting his way back to you Miss Potts." Pepper Potts smiles as the masked young man shares a bit about himself inan effort to reassure her. "I'm sure he is too. Even if only because he can't remember his own social security number without my help." She then taps the water bottle with one finger. "Take those and lie back down, okay?" Seeing that Ben isn't going to loose Miss Potts so easily He yields to the request by laying back then knocking back the water with the pills given to him. "Alright...Alright. I'll take the pill." "Good." Pepper nods. "I promise, I'll be back in three hours to make sure you get home. Okay?" Nodding at the words Ben just figured it's a matter of time before blissful darkness takes him. Laying back on the cot it doesn't take much before sleep makes drift away from the conscious world just to heal up. Category:Log